the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya Thompson Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Sonya Thompson portrayed several walkers. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I was on season 1 and 2. 5 episodes in Season 1 and 4 episodes in Season 2. I was one of the main walkers in Season 1. I was dressed in the same clothing all season. A green cardigan and dress.The places that I can be seen: I was on top of the tank, chased the horse, took a body shot from Rick in the alley - Episode 2 and my main scene was episode 4, I was in the back of a car when Glenn goes down town to get the bag of guns. He wakes me and I snarl at him. I was the first walker to make a audible noise in The Walking Dead. Season 2 - I can be seen in episode two at the fema camp, I was a military walker. I was also at the barn burning and fence breaking scenes.I was pulled in to be a zombie promo model for the shows promotion in 135 different countries and to date, I am one of the most seen walkers in the world for advertisement. Be sure to check out my photo albums. I was also in Zombieland, but my scene was deleted. It is on the DVD in deleted scenes called ziplock bags. I was also in the Zombieland training video, part of it can be found in search of zombieland along with a photo of me in full zombie, when they mention mad cow disease. Here is that clip: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljRi4SCtGfc '''Did you create your walkers names or backstorys? I have had people refer to me as the snarling car zombie. I did do a backstory as I do for any of the roles that I do. I was either a teacher or a librarian. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel after your role? ' ' I started reading the graphic novel some to better understand what the show was aiming for. I do watch the show as well. Who are your favorite characters? Carl and Glenn. How did you get the role? The same casting agency that got me an audition with Zombieland was also working with The Walking Dead. Did you do any sort of preparation before performing, like Walker School? ''' Before my audition on Zombieland, I studied other zombie movies and did research on injuries, and animal movements and reactions. I was in the training video for Zombieland that all the zombie actors had to watch to be a zombie in the movie. And then for The Walking Dead, I attended their zombie school. I also teach zombie workshops, if any one is interested, let me know. And I do Zombie consulting on movies. '''When you first started on the show did you ever expect it to become as popular and well known as it is now? No, I didn't have any clue that it was going to be as huge as it is. On day one of filming, I watched the little girl walker get shot by Rick and thought wow, this show is going to be awesome! Even with that being said, I still had no clue. As with any show or film, you never know which one is going to hit it big, until after the ratings come in. How were you chosen to be used as one of the promotional walkers seen across the globe? I have no idea why they decided to chose me for it, but I am glad that they did!! ' ' What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? He is awesome! How long did your make-up take to apply? Was it uncomfortable to wear? It took between 1 1/2 - 2 hours and at times it was uncomfortable. The hot humid days in Georgia made it that much more uncomfortable. There were days that I couldn't wait to get it all off. (laughs) The heat caused the contacts to roll in my eyes and that didn't help things either. What was it like working with Steven Yeun in Season One? I loved working with Steven. He is a terrific actor and person. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? On any of the sets that I work on, its a lot of hard work and long days more on some than others. ' ' Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? A bird landed on my face one day on one of the sets that I was working on. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Getting to work with such wonderful people. Since the show have you went to any Walking Dead conventions, if so what do you like/dislike about them? I have been to a ton of Conventions since season one aired. I love getting to meet the fans and enjoy hearing their take on the shows or films that I have been involved with. Every convention is set up differently so its hard to really throw a dislike out there. Several Walkers have had statues/action figures made of them, have you been asked to be made into one? If not would you like a statue/figurine of yourself released? Normally, they do not ask you first if they are going to make an action figure of you from the show. Things just kind of show up in the store and you see them that way or online. I would love to have one from the show, I think it would be neat. There is a zombie bust out there of me that Joe Bailey Sculpture and Design did of me. He approached me about it and I told him it sounded awesome. So, he created a new zombie look of me and went to work. It looks fantastic! Here is a photo of it. Its 8 3/4 inches tall. Would you return to the show if possible? ''' It would depend on the role. '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? ' ' Andrea. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Several projects. Will start filming on Hell Night next month. Wrote my own script called into the zombie that should start filming this year. Prosper will be out in a couple of months and This old Machine will be out some time this year. I directed on a film called Cry for Revenge, hoping it will be out this year as well. The Lumber Baron Web series season 3 comes out next month. This will be the second season that I have appeared on that as Sam. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thanks. Category:Interviews